


Infinitesimal

by Fusuv063, Pancake_bitshlord



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Oui, Persona5, akeshu - Freeform, be gay do crime, does Akechi fat ass count as a character ?, infinitesimal, mlm, shuake, space stars and everything nice, yes its a reference to Mother Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusuv063/pseuds/Fusuv063, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancake_bitshlord/pseuds/Pancake_bitshlord
Summary: “I’m...Don’t you just feel...Um...You know.” He looks me in the eyes.“…Infinitesimal?” I question.“Yes! Infinitesimal.” He declares, having a pleasing smile on his face.I smile too. How can someone be that cutely annoying?“Yes, I guess I do sometimes.” I rub his hands, looking down to avoid his gaze.He holds onto them tighter.When I look up, I see him with a sad grin.“I absolutely despise this feeling.” he explained. “I think I just despise feeling like nothing at all.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Infinitesimal

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE :
> 
> I'm not really in the Persona 5 fandom, i've only played like 10 hours. So i still didn't meet Haru, Futaba, Yusuke and Akechi :cries:  
> I did this little one shot for my beautiful partner ( i tagged her as co-creator because she helped me with spelling mistakes and such )  
> So sorry if some characters might seem innacurate ? It really was for fun :)  
> Hope you enjoy this little Shuake fic as much as she did !

It’s currently past 10 PM, I finish my drink while stretching my back.  
I start to look around, sitting in one of the barstools.  
Seeing all of my friends laughing. 

Hearing Ryuji saying dumb but funny things was somehow warming.  
Even if Makoto was always sighing, and Futaba laughing so hard I thought the glass in Sojiro’s hand might break. 

“You HAVE to admit that it was at least a liiiiittle bit funny!“ he exclaimed, trying to prove his point.  
“Huh, what? The...butt one? “ the brunette asked, looking at the 15 years old gremlin, containing herself from laughing out loud yet again.  
And laugh she did, she couldn’t hold it in. 

I half smiled, watching them carefully.  
Haru was complimenting Ann’s hair, Morgana of course eagerly agreeing. And to finish it off, Yusuke was trying to draw Futaba while Ryuji was making fun of Makoto. 

As I'm trying to look for the last person present, I notice he is gone, seeing the front door of the café closing just as I land my eyes on him. 

Akechi, with his light brown hair, his ruby eyes, his fat ass- 

Wait no, scratch that. Anyway.  
Where could he be going right now?  
I get out of my chair, and follow his footsteps.  
When I open the door, I see him by my left, immediately facing me.  
As if he was... Expecting me. 

“Oh hello there Akira.” He greets me.  
“We’ve been hanging out since 4 PM, what do you mean?” I answered. 

He looks at me a bit confused.  
I must look so stupid, fuck, okay. 

“I mean, yeah ha. That was...a joke.” I try to say, cracking a stiff smile.  
“You have a weird sense of humour I must say…” He turned his head the other way. 

Fucking nice, idiot  
Okay...Okay.  
Keep it cool Joker.

I decide to close the door and stand beside him.  
He looks back at me. 

“I knew you’d come for me.” he says confidently.  
“Yes, I was curious.” I answer, a bit disturbed about the way he phrases it.  
“Oh come on don’t take it that way.” he rolls his eyes and pushes me slightly with his body.  
I laugh a bit.  
He smiles, “I don’t hear you laugh often.”  
“Does it... bothers you?” I raise an eyebrow.  
“No, no it doesn’t. Perhaps I like it.” he looks at me in the eyes.  
“Oh, cool. Cool.” I nod. 

He gets disoriented, his eyebrows furrowing.  
And may I add...a tint of red on his cheeks ? 

“What’s the matter Akechi?” I demand, teasing him a little can’t hurt.  
“Stop being a dumbass.”  
He looks at the sky.  
I do the same as him.  
The sky is boring as shit. 

“Akira, did you know that there are billions of stars?” he asks.  
“Uh, yeah I knew that.” I scratch the back of my head.  
He looks at me, “It’s a trillion, actually.” he says, smiling.  
I look at him, don’t know if I want to either punch or kiss him aggressively.  
“Yeah okay. So?” I say a bit annoyed  
“Do you ever get the feeling that...You’re so little? Compared to them? You’re just a nobody, living your own life. Not having a care in the world-- “  
I raise a brow at him, “Not having a care in the world?” I asked.  
He looks at me with an exasperate look on his face.  
“You know what I mean. And don’t interrupt me.” 

I smirk, he’s such an a-hole. 

“Even if you could reach the stars, you couldn’t even compare to them.” he adds.  
“Because you’re not an enormous flying asteroid on fire?” I teased him.  
“I swear to fucking Mara, i'll go get my gun if you don’t try to understand what i'm trying to say here.” he spits as he grips me by the shirt.  
I laugh at his angerness, “Alright alright!” I take his hands in mine, feeling close to him.  
He looks a bit away, still keeping his hands there. 

“I’m...Don’t you just feel...Um...You know.” He looks me in the eyes.  
“…Infinitesimal?” I question.  
“Yes! Infinitesimal.” He declares, having a pleasing smile on his face.  
I smile too. How can someone be that cutely annoying?  
“Yes, I guess I do sometimes.” I rub his hands, looking down to avoid his gaze.  
He holds onto them tighter.  
When I look up, I see him with a sad grin.  
“I absolutely despise this feeling.” he explained. “I think I just despise feeling like nothing at all.” he cocks his head a bit to the side. 

I nod, taking my right hand and delicately caressing his left cheek.  
He’s leaning into the touch, having a visible blush on his face.  
“I understand what you mean.” I half close my eyes, looking deeply at him.  
He chuckles, “...What are we doing Akira?” he asks, looking straight at me.  
“I- Um” I cough a bit, “I’m comforting you?” I reply, a bit stressed.  
“Who said I needed to be comforted ? “ He retorts, getting closer to me. 

Oh okay, I see where he’s getting at. 

I smirk, “Oh, yeah. Silly me.”  
“I’d even say you‘re an ignorant fool” he nodded, approving of himself.  
“Well oka--”  
“Or a mindless rat “ he adds.  
“ Huuuuh--”  
“A taciturn being“ he exclaimed.  
“Ha. Ha. Ha. Okay I get it.”  
“… Dumbass.” he finished.  
I look at him, displeased.  
He starts to laugh, his little nose scrunching up while having his eyes fully closed.  
This is too tempting, I put my left hand on the other side of his face, I get closer.  
He stops, staring at my pitch black orbs. Then going down to my lips.  
Too much.  
I close the gap, he holds me firmly by my shoulders.  
Feeling his lips moving against my own, the breeze passing through our hair, our noses red due to the coldness.  
This, this felt much more comforting and satisfying than anything else in the world right now.  
I pull back a little, seeing him as red as me. 

“Oh you’re so good with words Akechi.” I say, smirking.  
His face says it all. Having enough of me.  
“If you’re not kissing me in the next 5 seconds, I'm making sure to send you into space.” he slaps my cheek.  
I giggle, nuzzling his nose  
“I’d take you with me then, so I won’t feel infinitesimal.” 

Both of us shared a last smile before giving in for the second time.


End file.
